Starters
There are 3 starter Pokémon to choose from: Pokemon Tower Defense # Bulbasaur # Charmander #Squirtle Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations # Chikorita # Cyndaquil # Totodile You can choose only one starter Pokémon per profile. To obtain the other starter Pokémon, you have to trade with somebody or yourself. The starter Pokémon is your first Pokémon (and usually your strongest). It is given away by Professor Oak in the tutorial or by Professor Elm before fighting multiple Shadow Pokemon. Evolutions Pokemon Tower Defense Bulbasaur --Lvl 16--> Ivysaur --Lvl 32--> Venusaur Charmander --Lvl 16--> Charmeleon --Lvl 36--> Charizard Squirtle --Lvl 16--> Wartortle --Lvl 36--> Blastoise Pokemon Tower Defense: Generations Chikorita --Lvl 16--> Bayleef --Lvl 32--> Meganium Cyndaquil --Lvl 14--> Quilava --Lvl 36--> Typhlosion Totodile --Lvl 18--> Croconaw --Lvl 30--> Feraligatr Shiny Starters There are a few ways to obtain shiny starter Pokémon: *Pokemon Adoption: 10 SnD Coins (Rare Shiny Pokemon) (Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle) *Pokemon Adoption: 10 SnD Coins or 500 Daily Coins (Rare Shiny Pokemon) (Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile) *Trade with other trainers. Abilities These are the abilities of the starter Pokémon. *'Overgrow' - Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur, Chikorita, Bayleef, Meganium - Increased damage by x1.5 on Grass attacks when you are below or at 1/3 of your total life. Your pokemon will glow Green when this ability is activated. *'Blaze' - Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Cyndaquil, Quilava, Typhlosion - Increased damage by x1.5 on Fire attacks when you are below or at 1/3 of your total life. Your pokemon will glow Orange when this ability is activated. *'Torrent' - Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr - Increased damage by x1.5 on Water attacks when you are below or at 1/3 of your total life. Your pokemon will glow Blue when this ability is activated. Appearances In Game *Gary Oak uses his Blastoise in the ending cutscene of Oak's Lab to get rid of the Rattata *Ash Ketchum uses his Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard to fight against Mewthree in Route 24 . *Joey uses his Charmeleon in Vermillion City, Celadon Gym and in Saffron Dojo *You have to fight against a Venusaur, a Charizard and a Blastoise in Vermillion City *You have to fight against a Bulbasaur, a Ivysaur and a Venusaur in the Celadon Gym and Celadon Gym Challenge Level *You have to fight against a shiny Venusaur, a shiny Charizard and a shiny Blastoise in the Rocket Hideout *You can use a Charmander in the Pewter Gym Challenge Level and in the Old Rod Challenge Level *You can catch (but not keep) a few shiny Charmander in the Mt. Moon Challenge Level *You can use a Charizard in the Celadon Gym Challenge Level *You can use a Venusaur in the Celadon Gym Challenge Level *You can use a Blastoise and Charizard and Venusaur in the Multiplayer Level #2 *Silver uses the starter that has the type advantage over your starter *Zai uses the starter that has the type disadvantage over your starter Trivia *It doesn't matter which Pokémon you choose, the Poké Ball behind Prof. Oak that disappears is always the middle one. *Out of all the starters, Bulbasaur evolves faster than the other Starters, evolving into Venusaur at level 32. **Conversely, Totodile evolves slower than the other Starters, evolving into Feraligatr at level 30. *Before v.5.6.1, you could get the shiny Kanto starters by buying a Daily Gift. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Pokemon